1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of energy production. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for generating energy which is employed for use with a well.
2. Related Art
There exist many types of energy producing devices. Typically, these devices are machines termed "generators" which convert one from of energy into another. For example, it is desirable to covert mechanical energy into electrical, Such devices may include, for example, batteries, dynamos, oscillators, alternators, solar cells and thermocouples. Alternators, for example, are constructed with a stationary armature within which revolves a rotor comprised of a number of field magnets and can be driven by high speed turbines and the current generated is equal to half the number of poles and the number of revolutions per second of the armature with respect to the magnetic fields. This current can be used or stored.
Today's environment mandates the need for energy producing devices which are environmentally friendly as well as efficient. In this regard, wind turbine generators, for example, have become increasingly popular as alternative sources of energy. Wind turbine generators produce electricity by harnessing the wind.
Wind turbine generators are much less harmful to the environment than other sources of energy, but are not always practical because they require average wind speeds of at least 21 km/h (13 mph) and a suitable geographic area which averages such wind speeds. However, under the right conditions, a sufficient number of wind turbines can provide enough electricity to power cities.
Still as helpful as these devices are, there remains a need to improve these energy producing devices. Accordingly, the present invention is intended to improve upon the existing energy producing devices.